Hey Arnold and the New Fontier
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Arnold is newly appointed captain of the U.S.S. Serenity, but when evidence turns up that his parents may still be alive leads a rescue mission to find them but events take a turn when things aren't as he expected. (Based on TJM) Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this posted but I making sure it was how I wanted it, and plus my computer crapped out on me and so I built a new one and recovered my files from the hard drive.

So here go, hope you enjoy the revised story.

(fixed the issue with the line. If anything else escaped my eye, please let me know.)

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold: A New Frontier<p>

Chapter 1

The bridge of the small freighter rocked back and forth from taking a hit to the shields as the man on the bridge held on for dear life to the helm using every maneuver he knew to stay one step of ahead of the attacking ship. The man tapped a button on the console "Diego, I need more power to the engines" he said practically yelling as he piloted the ship as a console on the far right erupted into sparks from a power overload. Meanwhile further back in the ship in main engineering Eduardo's friend Diego was running to each console fighting to keep the ship in one piece. "Quit whining Eduardo I'm doing everything I can" he entered a few commands managing to route some more power to the engines. "There I routed every last bit of power from auxiliary." The ship's engines brightened up some from the power boost as it accelerated ahead of the ship behind them but wasn't making much of a difference.

Eduardo piloted the ship through a series of maneuvers doing everything he can to avoid phaser fire hitting the shields. Suddenly a communications console chirped as Eduardo heard the beeping and entered the command to respond as he figured it could buy them some time to get away. An image of an older man with gray hair filled the screen as he wore a stolen starfleet command uniform. "There you are my old friend." Eduardo felt anger rise in him at those words. "I am not your friend Sombra, what do you want with me and my ship?" he asked as Sombra sat calmly on his bridge. "Don't feign ignorance with me Eduardo, I know you have the relic. If you give it to me I'll let your pitiful little ship be on its way." Eduardo didn't have any reason to believe Sombra would stay true to his word as he hit mute on the console. "Diego I need power to the warp engines fifty seconds ago.", "I'll see what I can do cap"

Eduardo un-muted the screen before him "How do I know you'll keep your word?" Sombra just sat in his chair looking very relaxed "You have no word, but I can just as easily destroy your ship" Eduardo let a smirk cross his face, he knew if he did destroy his ship the relic would be destroyed with it. "I don't think you'll do that Sombra" Sombra then grinned as Eduardo had inadvertently told him the relic was indeed onboard. "So you do have it, Miles and Stella were fools to think you can keep me from my prize and now I shall claim it." Suddenly a notification lit up on his panel indicating warp drive was online and Eduardo smirked at Sombra "If you want, come and get it." he Taunted as he expertly entered in the command for warp and without warning to Sombra the small freighter jumped to warp in a blaze of bright light in the distance.

Eduardo moved from the helm he had to act fast, it wouldn't be long before Sombra caught up to him. Sombra had an excelsior class ship which had been commandeered years ago from luring it onto a trap in the Celes System and now the ship was under his command. He rushed to the cargo hold in his small ship and opened up the crate carrying the relic of the ancient Green Eyes. The relic had been placed in a small container and Eduardo quickly added a small isolinear chip to a secondary compartment and then took the whole thing to the forward torpedo launcher. he sprinted to the console and punched commands for a long range probe as the computer placed into position he opened it up and loaded the container inside and as soon as it was closed he launched the probe toward federation space.

Once he made it back to the bridge there was a alert sound coming from the operations console as he went to check it his face went pale. The ship's sensors had detected Sombra's ship heading in at high warp, which his own ship is only capable of warp five. Then another alert chimed of a incoming torpedo be he didn't have time to react as the tiny ship was struck and knocked warp drive offline. The floor shuddered below him as the ship buckled from being forced out of warp before he managed to regain control of the impulse engines but it was to late now, Sombra's ship was right on top of them.

Again Sombra hailed his ship "Are we going to play these games all day? I have more important things to do you know" Eduardo breathed a faint sigh as he figured Sombra must not have detected his ship launching the probe. "Well enough chat Eduardo, I'd be please if you and your associate would join me aboard my ship" With that Eduardo and Diego were both transported off their ship and into the brig on Sombra's ship. An hour passes as Eduardo and Diego waited in the brig before Sombra walked up to the force field. "So Eduardo where is the relic?" Eduardo stood up from the bench that was built into the wall "You mean you can't find it? I'm surprised a man of your stature can't find a simple relic." He said mockingly which only infuriated Sombra and raises his voice a bit more "What did you do with that relic?" Soon both men were nearly face to face on either side "Its far away from here...Sombra" With that he went back to sitting down smirking at Sombra as he did.

Sombra grinned back as he gave a hand signal to the man operating the console near by and then both men found it hard to breath and began gasping for air, he let this go for a few seconds before giving the command to re-activate life support for their cell "Are we feeling more talkative now?" Eduardo just glared at him. "Oh I take that as no." Once again gave the signal and both men were gasping for air for a few moments before air was restored "I can do this all day, but I'd rather know where my relic is." Eduardo and Diego were just hunched over trying to recover from the momentary loss of oxygen and still gasping some "Just into federation space, that's all" he said barely able to speak but even with that information it was a long shot as Eduardo had wiped the logs after launching the probe. All he could do now is wait and hope that Starfleet sends a rescue.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it so far please let me know in the reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we go with chapter 2.

Here's a little background. The year is 2382, 5 years after Voyagers return from the Delta Quadrant. Relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire are starting to buckle after the Klingons retake Khitomer from the Romulans.

U.S.S. Serenity NCC-93140  
>Intrepid Class<p>

S.S. Stella NAR-24071 Aerie Class (NAR is the prefix for civilian vessels)

S.S. Rio De La Selva NAR-23589 Ju'Day Class

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold: A New Frontier<p>

Chapter 2

_Captains Log: Stardate 59482.43 "We have set course to Deep Space K-7 as part of our shakedown _

_cruise. My second officer Commander Gerald Johanssen has reported that Chief Engineer K'Mantu has been testing the engines as we go, while Chief Medical Officer Mai Hyunh has been putting her medical crew through scenarios on the holodeck and finally that Brian Anderson my Chief Security Officer has been running drill after drill for his security teams. And finally my Chief Science Officer Phoebe Heyerdahl has been running every scan she can think with the main sensor array. So all in all the ship and her crew are doing their best and I look forward to the challenges that await out there in the unknown._

Arnold tugged at his uniform as he walked through the corridor from his personal quarters on his way to the bridge. The subtle sounds of the power conduits and other crew walking past him filled the air as he every now and heard someone checking a computer console in the corridor wall to perform their day to day tasks of keeping the ship in good order. It was something that Arnold had always admired about Starfleet. The idea of so many people working in cooperation with each other, and putting their differences aside. He felt at home here and to a degree that is what it would be for the next few years as he served aboard as the ship's captain. As he walked the corridor casually he felt that the reality was finally sinking in that this was indeed his ship as he brushed his hand along the paneling of the corridor feeling the hard cool surface beneath his fingers it made it feel more real somehow that it wasn't a fantasy in his head or some holodeck but the real thing. But he figured over time the euphoria would wear off but for now he just relished in it.

Suddenly someone spoke up behind him taking him out of his deep thoughts. "Should I leave you two alone?" he heard the person joke as he walked up beside Arnold, he looked over to see Gerald had caught up to him and looking at him puzzled. Gerald gestured his right hand at what Arnold was doing and suddenly Arnold blushed a little and pulled his hand away from the wall. He had been so distracted that he didn't fully realize how he looked like while brushing his fingers along the wall. Arnold collected himself by tugging again on his uniform as if would make any difference with Gerald his long time friend. "So Gerald how is the ship holding up so far?" Arnold asked as Gerald responded by handing him a padd and Arnold took it into his hand and scanned through the report. "Well it looks like everything is in tip top shape." He remarked as he let the hand holding the padd fell to his side in normal stride. It was another few moments before they reached the bridge and Gerald when to his seat beside the captain's chair as Arnold went to T'ris his operations officer. "What's our estimated arrival time to Deep Space K-7?" as there was a momentary pause as she accessed navigation "At present speed will reach Deep Space K-7 in four hours, eleven minutes. Arnold nodded and told her to carry on as he went to his seat. But it wasn't long after he sat then when a alert sound filled the bridge and he looked over to T'Ris who was already responded and checking the sensors "Sir it appears we are picking up an automated distress signal approximately four light years from our present position at bearing 267 mark 351."

"Is there any other ships in the area?" She checked the computer again and looked up to him "No sir, were are the only federation ship within range." Arnold thought for a moment since they were on their shakedown cruise as part of the final test for any ship there was a sliver of doubt in the back of his head that his ship wasn't ready but he pushed it aside as he realized this is better than any test. Then he turned to his helmsman "Ensign Movot, change course to intercept warp nine" "Aye captain, changing course bearing 267 mark 351" The ship then dropped out of warp as it made its course change then jumped back into warp creating a flash of light in the distance as it broke the warp barrier. "Eta is six hours." Arnold got up from his chair " Johanssen you have the bridge, inform me when we've reached the area." he says as he walks off the bridge to his quarters as Gerald acknowledges his command with a single nod and gets into the captains chair as he assumes temporary command while Arnold is off the bridge.

Hours passed as the ship headed at high warp through the stars as they passed by the window in streaks of light. Arnold just sat at his desk in his quarters looking out the window imaging his parents were out there somewhere, lost on some far away planet. Hearing of his parents as scientists exploring the unknown fascinated him growing up. When he was old enough he applied for Starfleet Academy to major in science. He wanted to follow in their footsteps and explore the unknown and be out there among the stars and in some way he would be with them, he wasn't sure how that made sense to him but he thought of it non the less.

Across the ship the doors opened to stellar cartography as Gerald walked in and scanned the room noticing the other officers manning the computer consoles checking various reports and diagnostic information. As he looked around he saw a petite young Asian woman wearing a science uniform as she looked over some reports in front of the main screen. Gerald was trying to be as quite as he could but she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and let out a soft sigh. "I could never sneak up on you" He joked as he walked to her and she got up and they embraced one another as he leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips "I've missed you too long Phoebe" Phoebe blushed "Easy there commander." she smiled as she teased him with calling him by his rank. Gerald just gave her a smirk as he looked at her "All right" he paused a moment, "Lt. Commander" he stretched out the last two syllables. She playfully smacked him on the shoulder "Oh enough out of you" He smiled widely "So I just got off my shift, how about some holodeck time after your shift is over, I know a nice restaurant in Naples, Italy. I've been meaning to take you there" he said as he lowered his hands to her waist. "Well my shift is over in one hour, we can go then." Gerald smiled and kissed her again. "I'll see you there." as he hesitantly lets go of her and walks out of sick bay.

A short time later Phoebe was walking the streets of Naples looking around at the sights before her, she has always been fascinated by the technology behind holodecks and loved being immersed in another world while still on board the ship. She eventually saw the restaurant in the distance as Gerald was already seated and had a space clear for her. Gerald signaled her over as she came up to the table. "There you are Gerald, this place wasn't so easy to find." She said as she sat down taking hold of the menu in front of her. "The best places often are." he says back to her to which she just smiled at him. "So find anything you like?" He asked and just as she was about to speak up there was a chime from his combadge. He let out a defeated sigh "Bridge to Commander Johanssen" He tapped his badge, "Johanssen here." "We've arrived sir." Gerald paused a moment thinking to himself "I'll be on my way Johanssen out." then looked apologetically at Phoebe. "I'm sorry Phoebe, I have to take this" She smiled at him "Its all apart of the adventurous life aboard a starship." As he got up he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later sweetie." he said smoothly as he left the holodeck to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, welcome back and now we begin chapter 3.

If you have any questions about anything feel free to ask me as well any suggestions for improvement.

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold: A New Frontier<p>

Chapter 3

Gerald stepped into the corridor from his quarters after changing back into his uniform. He gave the three pips on his collar an extra rub making sure the shined nicely before making his way toward the bridge. He felt a sense of pride as he shined up his rank pips, was something that he truly earned to become a commander. It hadn't been an easy test and put him through one of the most trying tests next to the Kobayashi Maru scenario. The events of that day flashed before his mind as he was on the holodeck version of main engineering of the ship he was last assigned too.

After considering everything that could be done he came to realize that he had to order his friend to a hazardous part of the ship which meant ordering him to his death in order to save the rest of the crew on board. He sighed softly, life aboard a starship certainly has its hazards but he would never signed up if he didn't feel the risk was worth it. The exploration of space and journey to the far corners of known space and since Phoebe had dreamed of going to the academy he followed suite and joined up and majored in engineering. Since then he has served about the Ares and now the Seattle which was captained by his friend.

It wasn't long before he reached the bridge as the doors made the usual sound when opening. He took a few steps onto the bridge as he called out to T'Ris "Report" She tapped in a few commands with her usual expertise as the information came up on her screen "Picking up the signal, it appears to be coming from a long range probe modified to emit a distress signal, the probe is approximately fifty thousand kilometers of the starboard bow." Gerald walked over the helm where Ensign Sanders sat at the helm. "Bring us to within transporter and transport it to cargo bay two." He ordered as he ship made its way to the probe. "T'Ris can you extrapolate the probe's origin?" he asked her as she went out about carrying out the order. "Yes sir, one second." there was a momentary pause as she typed in the commands. "According to sensors the probe originated somewhere in the Hromi cluster." Gerald thought for a moment before tapping his combage "Johanssen to the captain" "Shortman here" Arnold's voice comes over the com. "We have arrived at the source of a distress signal, it appears to be a probe that came from the Hromi cluster, I'm having it beamed to cargo hold two." "Sounds good Gerald, I'll meet you there, Shortman out."

_Captains Log: Stardate 59483.21 _

_Gerald has had the probe beamed aboard to cargo bay two as He and K'Mantu my chief engineer look over the device and examine it and determine what ship it was launched from and hopefully we won't be to late to help the person who had sent it._

The large mechanical doors opened to cargo hold two opened up as Arnold walked in to see Gerald and K'Mantu scanning the probe as it lay on the floor with a panel open showing the components inside. The caitian engineer made her way back to the open panel as she kneeled and made sure her tail was out of the way as she examined it taking tricorder scans of the inside of the probe. Gerald walked up to Arnold with a tricorder in his hand, "Report." The probe's onboard has recorded that it was launched near the end of the Hromi cluster" he looked throgh the tricorder files as what it scaned from the onboard computer

"Ah here it is, it says its from a Ju'day class light freighter called the S.S. Rio De La Selva." Arnold's face went blank as he knew that was familiar but couldn't trace it right off the back. "Arnold? what is it?" Arnold just went to the near by console and started entering a series of commands "Computer access my father's logs in my personal database authorization Arnold-Omega-21-Beta" There was a few chirps and beeps from the computer then he saw the information come up on the screen "Now computer scan the logs for any mention for the S.S. Rio De La Selva" the computer spoke up. "Processing...There are thirteen instances found" Arnold looked over the results "Ah here it is the Rio De La Selva, it was captained by Eduardo Diaz."

He could see Gerald's blank look as he explained to him "Eduardo is mentioned in my father's logs as being a good friend of theirs. He was the one that helped them with taking care of the Green Eyes, their mentioned in the logs as an ancient race said to have been a great power long time ago." Gerald nodded "Very interesting Arnold, so your saying this could be a clue to where your parents are?" Arnold smiled at his friend "I think so, there are no mention to exact coordinates in the logs so I had nothing to go on but this is the best lead yet, also if this is from Eduardo's ship they are obviously in trouble." he turned toward the doors and began to walk off "I'll be in my ready room getting a hold of Starfleet command, secure the probe and upload everything to the main computer." He said as he walked out leaving Gerald and K'mantu to finish up with the probe and upload the data.

Arnold walked into his ready room as he came up to his personal replicator. "Computer, apple cider, hot" he says to the computer as it beeps in acknowledgement as the replicator hums and small flash of light when the cup materializes. He softly grips the cop at the handle lifting up and breaths in the aroma loving the scent of the apple cider fill his senses. After taking a sip he walked over to his chair and sat down setting the drink down and tapped a small button near a elongated rectangle slot and a screen slide up from the opening. "Computer open a channel to Starfleet Command Admiral Janeway's office." he said as the computer responded. "Channel open." And the screen came to life and before him the image of Admiral Janeway "Oh hey Arnold." she said as she saw who was calling her.

"Greetings Admiral" She nodded "So Captain, what can I do for you?" Arnold took another sip of his cider. "I would like to formally request permission to stage a search and rescue in the Hromi cluster. I'm sending you information from a long range probe that was modified to emit a distress signal." Arnold sent the information and Janeway read the information "I see well I can send the U.S.S. Olympic and ..." Arnold spoke up cutting her off "I'm sorry to interrupt you admiral but I would like to oversee this mission." Janeway looked at him curiously "May I ask why?" Arnold paused for a moment considering his words.

"Well the ship belongs to a friend of my parents who went missing in that area some years ago." Janeway nodded "I see, If I authorize this mission will you be able to maintain a professional attitude?" She asked "I assure you I will keep a level headed mind." Janeway thought for a moment "Well I'm sure you will but as an added assurance I'll assign one of our top most tactical officers to insure the safety of your ship and since your going into the unknown she will be of a great asset to you and your crew."

* * *

><p>So Admiral Janeway has authorized the mission on one condition. I'm betting any of you can already guess the officer in question. Stay tuned for the next chapter and hope your enjoying the story.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well here we go onto chapter 4. So we now get to see who will be joining Arnold and his crew for the search rescue mission.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold: A New Frontier<p>

Chapter 4

Arnold looked puzzled and asked "Whom may I ask?" "Lt. Commander Helga Pataki" Arnold felt a sudden cold rush over him. Hearing the name he suddenly felt a rush of memories flow over him of how Helga treated him at the academy. She would always fine some way to mess with him, wither it be his personal holodeck programs being altered or his replicator and reprogram it to replicate pork grinds. The most infamous one he could remember was when she created a special holodeck program and tricked him into thinking it was real and made him think another cadet by the name of Lila actually loved him.

He shuddered a moment thinking why she would do such a thing cause he could almost swear there was a better side to her and that made him feel conflicted about her. Every now and then she would be like a friend to him especially when the real Lila dumped him under a large oak tree on the campus grounds. She supported him through it which boggled him. How could a girl so hell bent on making his life miserable also be a friend. It just blew his mind.

Janeway noticed his attention drifting "Captain, is there a problem?" He shook it off and looked back at her on the small screen. "Sorry Admiral and there is no problem, where shall we pick up Pataki?" he asked trying his best to remain professional. "She is currently on assigned to the U.S.S. Hood in the Laurentian system, I'll send the orders for her transfer right away." Arnold nodded in response. "Aye sir, I'll set course immediately." Janeway spoke up before she was about to end the conversation. "Oh and captain, good luck on your search. Janeway out."

The screen went back to its splash screen showing the federation insignia, then tapped the button for the screen to slide back into place. He took another sip of cider before heading to the bridge. "Helm set a course for the Laurentian system warp five." "Aye sir" The officer at the helm set course sending the ship at high speed toward the Laurentian system.

A few hours passed as Gerald rejoined Arnold on the bridge as he breathed a deep sigh. "So Helga, this will certainly be interesting." Arnold let out a small laugh "That's an understatement." he remarked. "Well I guess there is one bright side to all this." Gerald remarked with a smirk as Arnold looked at him curiously "Since when do you look on the brightside?" Gerald had always been more skeptic about a lot of things as they grew up together, but still followed Arnold on a lot of crazy adventures as kids. "Somebody has to, and back to what I was saying, you'll be her commanding officer." He said nudging him lightly and Arnold just let out a light laugh "Yeah, I suppose so." He said half thinking that won't make much difference knowing Helga.

In a flash of light as the ship came out of warp and suddenly slowed to impulse speed as it entered the Laurentian system. On the bridge of the ship was business as usual as Arnold watched the screen intently before he was interrupted from his thoughts "Sir we are within range of the Hood." Arnold readjusted himself in his chair as he looked at the viewscreen almost hesitantly giving the next command. "Hailing frequencies." There was a momentary pause before the ensign spoke up again. "They're responding sir." "On screen." The screen came to life showing the captain of the other ship.

"Captain Tish Wittenberg of the U.S.S. Hood" She said in greeting. "Captain Arnold Shortman of the U.S.S. Serenity" Tish nodded as she heard his name "Arnold, I've heard about you, taking command during a skirmish with a Romulan Warbird, no easy task there." He nodded "It was a challenge." She cracked a smile "With the Romulans that's an understatement, your lucky to have gotten your ship out in one piece." "Yes sir." Tish stood up from her chair and walked toward the screen. "I'm sorry to get off topic captain, yes your here to take my security officer away from me." She joked with him "Well we will be sure to return her when the mission is over" She nodded as Arnold thought to himself that he couldn't wait for that moment when she would be off his ship and hadn't had to deal with her. "Good seeing you captain, take care of youself." Tish nodded "You as well" then the screen cut back to the image of the ship in front of them.

Arnold had made his way to transporter room two with Gerald and Phoebe by his side. He figured he should bring her along to make the welcome a little warmer and having Phoebe near by might make her a little more calm. They soon made it to the transporter room and Gerald nodded to the transporter chief "Energize" he said to him as he activated the transporter and watched as it came to life and energy filled one of the pad's and in a moment materialized into Helga. Arnold felt himself swallow nervously a little having been anxious about this reunion. "Uh um welcome aboard Lt. Commander" he extended his hand out in greeting as Helga just seemed a bit annoyed which Arnold could understand that she was taken from her ship just because he wanted to lead a expedition to rescue Eduardo and find his parents.

Once she could see who was in front of her she felt her heart skip a beat upon seeing Arnold in his command uniform she did everything to keep herself from swooning. He had looked so handsome to her in his uniform but she had built up a shield over time allowing her to hide her emotional state to anyone even the one she loved. "Yeah yeah, Hi Arnoldo and tall hair ..oh you shortened your hair." she said with a shrug but once she saw Phoebe she let a smile cross her face as she put her stuff down to give her a hug. "Hey Pheebs, hows it going?" she asked delighted to see her friend as Phoebe returned the hug. "Its great to see you Helga, we have so much to catch up on."

Arnold and Gerald just watched on as they talked a little bit then Arnold spoke up "Perhaps Miss Heyerdahl you could escort Helga to her quarters." Asked Arnold and Phoebe nodded at him "I would be delighted to sir." She said as they began to walk out and Helga grabbed her things and left the room to Gerald and Arnold's relief. "Well that went much better then I thought." Remarked Gerald as he pretended to wipe the sweat from his brow before they both left a short while after Pheobe and Helga left.

* * *

><p>So now Arnold has to deal with Helga as his tactical officer, and even with her under his command. Who can honestly say they can fully order Helga around, perhaps she is pushing for a command of her own.<p>

Stay tuned next time for Hey Arnold and the New Frontier.


	5. Chapter 5

So she seems to be handling herself and with Phoebe around gives her a chance to feel welcomed on board the ship.

And now we continue our story of Arnold and his intrepid crew as they begin their search.

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold: A New Frontier<p>

Chapter 5

_Captains Log: Stardate 59484.10 _

_ We have arrived in the Hromi Cluster, according to my fathers notes we are looking for a binary star system with five planets. It's said the Green Eyes once had colonies all over the system but have since then retreated to the forth planet that is the only M class planet in the system. Despite the help of my father's notes it is still taking us time to find the planet and sensors have yet to detect any vessels in the area. While we run our search patterns I have called the senior officers to the briefing room to discuss the situation. _

Arnold pointed to the screen behind him as he stood facing the long side of the table. "So according to my fathers logs and the files left in the long range probe we can determine the best lead we have is in the Hromi Cluster. Once we find the planet I'll lead an away team.." he got cut off by Helga who finally decided to speak up "Excuse me .. sir. But according to Starfleet code you may not lead the away team." Arnold nodded, she was right and part of the reason she was assigned to his ship to make sure he didn't make any risky moves.

"Your objection is noted Pataki, but however I would request you join the away team as your skills may prove handy if we encounter anything hazardous." She just rolled her eyes which Arnold chose to ignore for now. Then a chirp filled the room "Sir we are picking up a system that matches what is in the computer sir." Arnold nodded inwardly as he excused himself from the briefing and made his way to the bridge.

As he walked in he asked his officers. "Report" Jenkins responded as she checks the sensors. "Sensors are picking up a binary system with five planets one lightyear from here at bearing 020 mark 5" Arnold nodded and ordered warp three to the star system. It didn't take long for them to reach the system as he called all senior officers to the bridge. A short time later he was joined by all the senior officers along with Helga as the planet came into view. "Take us into standard orbit." "Aye sir." the helmsman said in response as the ship settled into orbit above the forth planet. "Run a level one scan for life forms."

Jenkins ran the scan and after a few minutes looked up the rest of the bridge. "Sensors are having a hard time detecting much of anything. There seems something interfering with the sensors." Arnold nodded as he looked back the planet, he knew his parents were down there somewhere, but where were they he wondered. "Begin scans for any settlements, energy signatures anything that might indicate an outpost or ship."

According to his fathers journal they had established an outpost from which they did much of their studies and also where he was raised before going to earth. There was even an old partially degraded holo image of him as a baby with his parents in the outpost. Jenkin's voice brought him out of his thoughts as he heard her speak up. "I'm detecting a faint energy signature coming from the northern continent, appears to be in a clearing close the foothills of the three mountain ranges." He couldn't help but smile some as it was one step closer to finding his parents. "Send the coordinates to transporter room three." An alert chime came up from the operations console as Arnold turned to see what was happening. "Sir the same field interfering with life sign scans is also disrupting transporters. It may be possible to modify the transporters but it may take a few days sir."

Arnold nodded as he considered his options. "Very well" he said as he looked toward his crew. "Helga, Gerald and Jenkins your with me." each of them nodded except for Helga which just looked annoyed. She hadn't risen to such a rank of security for letting captains going on away missions. "Don't worry Helga I'm sure everything will be fine." She walked passed him the turbolift giving him a look that said 'You'd better be right'. Then Arnold looked to Phoebe. "Phoebe you have the bridge." "Aye sir" she said as she sat down in the captains seat as acting captain while Arnold lead the away team down to the planet.

The heavy duty doors opened as Helga joined the rest of the away team making sure to grab her tools along with her tricorder and phaser. "Thanks for joining us Helga." Remarked Gerald, Helga glared at him as she walked onto the shuttle and sat down across from Gerald as Arnold sat next to Jenkins at the controls as they prepared for take off. Once things were good to go the shuttle lifted off and passed through the force field that contained the air in the shuttle bay. Jenkins expertly piloted the shuttle around the ship and toward the planet keeping it at just the right angle as he eased it into the plantet's atmosphere. "Re-routing power to forward deflectors, matching interial dampners to match the planets gravity." said Jenkins as he was going though the standard procedures as it was common practice to announce everything he was doing for the logs and sometimes had a few complains from civilians as they often thought he only said it out load to impress them.

The console near Jenkins started beeping as he checked it out. "What is it?" Arnold asked curiously from his seat next to Jenkins as he kept up with his controls on the shuttle. "Checking, sensors are picking up a faint energy reading, it appears to have a to have a energy signature used by starfleet, it must be the outpost." he concluded to which Arnold checked his console scanning the terrain for a suitable landing spot. "There, bearing 327 just on the west side of the outpost I picking up a clearing 1 click from the outpost." Jenkins checked his sensors looking for the spot Arnold mentioned.

"I see it captain, taking her in." he commented as he spotted the clearing and eased the shuttle into position. Smaller animals scurried away as the shuttle came in sending gusts of wind from the atmospheric and RCS thrusters. It took a few more moments as Jenkins safely landed the shuttle and begin securing the shuttle as he opened the shuttle door. "Here we are." Jenkins said as he finished up on his console "Good job Jenkins, well lets head out." Arnold said as he lead the away team from the shuttle toward the outpost. It was a rather quite stroll through the trees as the made their way to the outpost as Arnold practically had his eyes glued to his tricorder as he looked at every little thing.

Meanwhile up in orbit on the outer most range of the Srenity's short range sensors lurked another vessel. The exterior hull had been painted in all kinds of markings showing it to be a rouge vessel not belonging to any government, instead was commanded by a man who stole the vessel years ago from an independent dry dock were it was in for a baryon sweep as part of its maintenance. Using deflectors they boarded the ship and got themselves inside and once the sweep finished they took off with the ship before anyone could react and since then had modified the engines so much that Starfleet couldn't find it from its warp or power signatures. Even with the Serenity near by the ship had deployed a type of dampening field that masked their signature.

The doors to the bridge opened and in walked a man wearing a starfleet uniform he had taken off the previous captain. He liked the colors and so always wore it around the ship. "Report?" he said with a demanding presence. "The federation ship has launched a shuttle craft to the surface, it looks like they are heading to the outpost that belonged to Miles and Stella." he said with a deep voice that had been scarred in a battle years ago. "Shall I send down a team to capture them?" The man studied screen some more looking at the ship in orbit. "Yes, it's only fitting we welcome them ourselves." The man tapped on the command panel on the right arm of his chair "Alpha team report to shuttlebay 2, we have to welcome our new guests." He headed for the shuttlebay as he ordered his next in command to take the conn.

* * *

><p>Well, who is this character that seems interested in sending a welcoming party to Arnold. Stay tuned and find out, and I hope your enjoying the story.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

HI again everyone, thanks for the reviews.

For the record Helga is a complete professional when it comes to her Starfleet career, but once under Arnold's command her attitude changed cause she knows him and she thinks the assignment is only temporary too so for her it shouldn't be long before she is back aboard the Hood.

On a final note about Helga in her career is has the reputation of being a hardened tactical officer who doesn't let her personal feelings get in the way and is intimidating to much of the crew on the Hood.

Well now lets get on with the story and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold: A New Frontier<p>

Chapter 6

Apart from everything Arnold couldn't happier with the chance to explore the unknown and it was sweetened by the hopes of finding his parents. Ever since they went missing when he was three years old he grew up hearing stories from his grandfather Phillip. Ever since then he dreamed of joining starfleet to follow in their footsteps and eventually graduated Starfleet Academy majoring in anthropology, minor in diplomacy. He was snapped out of memory lane when this tricorder started beeping at him and looked at what it was. As it turns out the tricorder had detected the power source the picked up on their way down. Brushing a few branches out of his way his face brightened with what he saw. Before him was a clearing with five modular structures that made up the outpost the biggest one standing consisting of two stories approximately twenty by thirty meters at the base.

He walked up to the largest structure and walked inside pushing the doors open, it was a little tough as some debris was in the way. Once inside he activated his palm beacon illuminating the area as there was no power. Looking around the inside was covered in years of dust and dirt. Soon he made his way upstairs and looked in the rooms, it was going smoothly till something caught his a small room down the hall from what he determined was the master bedroom. He looked inside and spotted a crib and scattered around was toys and books and various nursing items with bottles. "This must be where I was raised." he said out load to himself not paying attention to could hear him. "In this dump?" Arnold turned sharply to see Helga with a light beacon on her left wrist aimed in front of he with her other hand holding her phaser in a semi ready position not sure what she may encounter while on the planet.

Arnold spoke up to her as he turned to face her. "This dump used to be my home, like this.." he trailed off as he turned back to the crib and looked at fondly despite the years of dust and grim that had built up on it. Helga walked a little closer and got a better view of the crib. She looked up to see Arnold looking down at the crib, she could see the loss in his eyes and how much he missed his parents. It was a look she hadn't seen very often in him and it tore away at her to see him so down.

Helga wanted so much to just hold him and comfort him and take his pain away. Arnold hadn't noticed that Helga was inches away from putting her arm around her when they both heard a noise from the hallway. "Captain" Helga quickly withdrew her arm before Arnold could notice and she cursed silently whoever called out to Arnold. Suddenly Gerald came into the room. "Arnold, I found the source of the energy signature." Arnold looked to Helga before turning back to his friend. "Lead the way." Said Arnold as he and Helga proceeded to follow Gerald to where he found the energy signature.

As the three of them made their way out of the structure Gerald lead the away team to an area just outside of the outpost it was hard to notice at first but soon noticed a ship. It was covered from aft to bow in vines and what wasn't covered in vine was covered in dried mud from all the storms that had come through. Arnold began scanning every inch of the ship as he compared his readings to known schematics of the Aerie class vessels. The tricorder started to chirp when something was detected that was something that could help them get inside. "Here." Arnold called out, "There is an auxiliary access hatch here." he then started to brush away the mud and got to the latch and pulled it, it didn't budge at first. He tried again putting some more energy into it and it gave way and the latch opened letting loose a small container falling onto the ground that must have falling from a near by storage container.

Arnold dodged the container and turned his attention back to getting inside the ship as he used his beacon to look inside. It was one of the auxiliary cargo hold that the hatch opened up to. Pulling himself up first then helped Gerald up inside followed by Helga. Soon the entire away team was in the small ship with their beacons on looking around the dark interior. Gerald was first to spot the door leading out and reached for the emergency release panel near the door and pulled the lever inside that released the door. They found themselves in a corridor on the lowest level of the ship. Helga came up from behind Arnold finding a computer panel and attached a portable power source to the interface and after activating it the screen came to life and checked the last recorded log entry "Hull integrity is intact, main power is offline but I'm seeing auxiliary power is barely operating, something on the bridge. "

Arnold looked over the panel from behind Helga as she felt she did everything to control herself when ever he got close to her. "Gerald, you take Jenkins and try to restore main power, Helga your with me, lets go find what's on the bridge." Gerald and Jenkins nodded as they made they're way in the dark to engineering. While Helga followed behind Arnold to the bridge but with main power offline they had to resort to taking the jefferies tubes. Being a small ship it was only a few minutes of crawling around access tunnels and ladders to reach the bridge. As they looked around they could see a light blinking on a panel near the center of the bridge and pressed it. And old audio log started to play

"_Miles personal log stardate 38527.5 We have arrived back on the planet we nick named San Lorenzo and have made contact with the green eyes and we have success in treating the new illness that arose among them but the exact origin of the illness remains a mystery but my wife Stella suspects Sombra had a hand in it and I don't think that is far off. When we attempted to leave we were greeted by Sombra's forces and they used a type of polaron beam that knocked out power systems. I only have enough power to land the ship and I used a resever power cell to record this log if anyone finds this log we are safe we are with the Green eyes, I can't reveal their location just in case this log reaches Sombra. Good luck to you who ever is reading this and that you don't run into Sombra_." "End of Log" the computers voice said after the log finished.

Arnold just stood there silently not even noticing when the lights came back on and a chirp came to his badge "Captain we have main power restored, I'll begin backing up the ships logs." Arnold was too out of it for the moment absorbing everything said in the log that Helga took notice tapped her badge "Pataki to Johanssen, good work and let me know when you have the logs, Pataki out." Back in engineering Gerald looked puzzled at Jenkins "What?" "Was that Helga?" Jenkins looked confused "Uh yeah, what's wrong?" He asked back wondering what Gerald was confused about not having known Helga personally. "Oh nothing." Gerald shrugged it off as he set up a memory unit to computer memory port and began backing up the logs.

While back on the bridge Arnold looked at Helga who was just looking at him curiously. "Don't you get it Helga?" he asked she had been taking by surprise and just uttered out a small "No" Arnold then smiled brightly maybe even more then she had ever seen from him. "What is it?" she asked and he just jumped up and hugged her without warning which she almost felt herself swoon in his arms but then regained herself and pushed him off "Easy there football head, who said you can get all chummy with me all of a sudden?" "I'm sorry Helga I'm just too excited" She still looked at him confused. "About what?" she asked "My parents, they're still out there, with the green eyes." Arnold began to access the computers sensors and scanned the area "We just have to look for them, hopefully that won't be too hard." he said just keeping his eyes glued to the screen looking over everything in the area and comparing them to the logs that weren't damaged.

An hour passed and Arnold was no closer to finding the green eyes. He began to feel defeated when Helga came up and rested a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure there still out there, maybe we can link up the Stella's main computer to the ship and perhaps use both ships combined sensors to find something." Arnold began to look away from the panel and turned to face her "Now that's an idea" He hugged her again and surprised not only her but Gerald and Jenkins who just came up from engineering holding the memory unit in hand and was stunned by the sight before him and let out a small cough startling Arnold back to his senses and backed off straightening his uniform "Um yeah sorry Pataki I was just over enthusiastic." he said as professionally as he could and excused himself.

It wasn't long before they started to head back to the shuttle and having made a major find Arnold was more optimistic than ever about finding his parents and was no longer a matter of if but when. Jenkins once again began powering up the shuttle and started to take off from the planet. They were halfway out of the atmosphere when an alarm started blaring loudly from a console next to Jenkins. He checked it and shouted out as he rerouted power to shields. "We have incoming." shortly after the shuttle was rocked hard from a direct hit to the shields. "Shields down by thirty percent." Said Jenkins as he managed to keep the ship together as long as he could but another hit came and struck the port nacelle. "Port nacelle took a direct hit, loosing altitude." The shuttle began to spin to a descent toward the ground.

"Rerouting all available power to engines, there try it now." Said Arnold as he struggles to maintain the power systems. The shuttle started to push upward again but one more it to the aft section and the engines went offline. "Engines are offline, bringing reserve thrusters online.." he trailed off as he hurried over the console as they could hear the thrusters powering up but it wasn't enough to keep the shuttle from crashing down on the surface so Jenkins managed the thrusters into a semi-controlled crash landing. Tree tops were scrapping the underside of the shuttle as he dipped lower and lower till hit one of the stronger trees knocking it around and the thrusters only lessened the impact force a just enough as it crashed into the base of a large tree.

* * *

><p>And now the trouble starts, It seems whom ever our mystery captain was has decided to make his move against Arnold leaving the planet.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again guys, sorry for the long pause. I bumped into some computer problems but luckily all my project files are another hard drive and I recovered them to a usb drive so I can continue my work on other computers till I resolve the issue with mine.

So onto the next installment of our story. I hope you enjoy and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can.

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold: A New Frontier<p>

Chapter 7

Arnold started to open his eyes feeling a bump on his head as he got up he grimaced at the pain and put his hand to the back of his head feeling for any tale tale sign of more serious injury. It felt minor as he shoved some debris off of him and began to check the others. Gerald wasn't to far near Helga as Arnold reached for the emergency panel opening it and grabbing a med kit. Once he had the medical tricorder he scanned himself real quick to find no major injuries then as he looked around he saw Jenkins laying on the console and so he ran his medical tricorder over him but it only responded with a flat tone.

He sighed softly and put his hand to his face in remorse that Jenkins died in the crash. At this realization he quickly when to check Gerald and Helga. "Helga? Gerald? can you hear me?" he said as the tricorder noted them as awake but dealing with other injuries. "I'm fine, just.." said Gerald but found it a little hard to breath. "Here" Arnold said as he readied a hypospray and gave him a medication to help ease the pain. "That's better." Gerald coughed out as he looked over to see Jenkins and looked Arnold who just gave him a solemn look and that was all Gerald needed to see from his friend.

A moment later they could hear movement from under some other debris and went to help Helga from under. He moved one piece before Helga yelled at him, "I can help myself football head." She then got up and dusted herself off but then Arnold began to scan her which annoyed her more and pushed his tricorder away. "Geez football head get away from me, you can't be just scanning a girl." Arnold rolled his eyes, she seemed fine to him. Collecting himself he fumbled in the broken shuttle for the door's emergency release. Once he found it and pulled the lever the door began to open but only to be greeted by several unknown men.

"My it looks like you took a bad fall." said the man in the middle apparently the leader of the group from what Arnold could notice. He began to stand up as he was followed by Helga and Gerald behind him. The man stepped forward as Arnold could tell his uniform was stolen from a captain maybe thirty years ago from the style but he could tell the uniform had seen better days as it was tattered a little and had some burn marks perhaps from a phaser wound the original owner received. So after gathering himself he spoke up to the unknown man.

"I am Captain Arnold Shortman of the U.S.S. Serenity who are you?" he asked. Pretending to be a gentleman the feigned a look of respect. "Oh where are my manners, I am Sombra pirate commander of the S.S. Magellan and these are my men." He gestured to men by his side as they hollered and jeered at Arnold and his bridge officers.

Once Helga regained her composure and saw what was in front of her, she started reaching for her phaser when Sombra's men raised their particle rifles at them as Arnold gestured for her to put away her weapon. She reluctantly put it down on the ground as Sombra's men laughed some more keeping their weapons trained on them. "What do you want Sombra?" Asked Arnold keeping his anger in check as he knew it could only make things worse. He had to keep his calm even in the face of death as every starfleet captain is trained to do. Sombra walked forward showing off his confidence as he spoke "Simple, your coming with me back to my ship, we have a few things to talk about." He began to turn around as a couple men came forward with restraints and began to take Arnold with him as Helga tried to protest. "Get your hands off him." she yelled almost instinctually not even hiding her emotions as Arnold looked back with pleading eyes not to fight. "Calm yourself Helga, well figure things out as we go."

Helga struggled a bit as she was restrained with cuffs along with Gerald was still trying to gather himself from the crash. In moments the three of them were led way from the shuttle crash site to a couple shuttles Sombra had standing by a short distance away. In a clearing up ahead Arnold could see some Type 6 shuttle crafts but they were heavily modified that he could tell. No doubt Sombra had stolen these shuttles, a crime he was make sure he wouldn't get away with. As they were taken aboard the shuttles Sombra's men took the shuttles up to their waiting ship orbiting on the far side of the planet.

Moments passed as they were lead to the brig to await Sombra's interrogations. Gerald mostly stayed put resting on the bench nursing his injury from the crash as Arnold sat calmly on the far side just buying time till he can make his move but the same couldn't be said about Helga as she paced back and forth as she just cursed under her breath. "Calm down Helga, we'll get out of this situation but your pacing back and forth won't help us get out of it any sooner." She turned sharply facing him

"Look football head you listen here if you had just listened to me in the first place..." Arnold stood up and cut her off as he spoke up. "It wouldn't have changed a thing Helga one way or another Sombra would have attacked and you would still end up here. Only thing we can do now is be patient and calm while we figure out what we do next."

What felt like hours passed as they were kept in the brig, no doubt in attempted to wear them down Arnold thought. But soon they heard the hiss of a door opening and one of Sombra's men came up and pointed at Arnold. "You with the odd shaped head, your coming with me." Helga glared at the men before them as her rage was building up for what the men called Arnold but she soon noticed the armed guards and knew she better not charge at them. "Well come on you." he said as he disabled the force field so Arnold could step out and was lead away as the last man turned the field back on.

He was led through various corridors and to another room that Sombra himself had modified to serve as an integration room. To Arnold it looked like any other room but what he didn't know was it was fitted holoprojectors to make it look smaller then it was. Sombra sat a desk as he was brought in and then one man placed a device on the back of his neck which pinched a little on him. "Don't bother removing it, it wouldn't do you any good" he pointed at the men before him armed with weapons. "What do you want from me?" Demanded Arnold as he was left to stand in the middle of the room, then Sombra lifted a small device into view. It appeared to be a type of remote interface then Arnold realized what he was in for.

Sombra pressed the main button for a couple seconds as it sent waves of pain through his nervous system causing him to collapse to the ground breathing heavily. "I think I got your attention now. So I'll be frank, where is the relic?" Arnold couldn't answer from all the pain he was feeling only to be shocked again for not answering. "I'll ask you again where is it?" Arnold looked up at him trying not to show the pain he was in. "I don't know what your talking about." he said simply "That isn't what I want to hear."

He pressed it again sending Arnold to ground in pain as every nerve in his body was on fire he was close to blacking out when it stopped. "Don't you like my little device? I have figured out how long to use it for before someone blacks out from pain. Such a wonderful device isn't it? Well I guess your opinion may differ but no matter. Where is the relic?" he asked again. "I don't know." He was shocked again just as he was pulling himself up and fell again.

"Well I understand starfleet captains are trained to resist such measures, but what about your crew, are they able to resist as well as you can? Hmm?" he said as he gestured for one of his men to turn off the holograms. As the wall to his right faded away he saw Gerald and Helga standing there then Sombra pressed another button and both of them fell to their knees in pain which Arnold could only watch in horror as his crew and friends were subjected to pain before him.

"I swear I don't know where this relic is your looking for and leave me crew alone the don't know either." Sombra just looked at him coldly as he pressed the button again sending Gerald and Helga in more convulsions as their bodies were racked with pain. Arnold screamed now at the top of his lungs as much as he could "NOOOOOO." Right then it stopped he could see tears falling from Helga's face and he suddenly felt something different. Sure he hated seeing them in pain, who wouldn't. But it was something different, something building up inside him a new feeling stirring for Helga as he could only watch from a distance as she recouped herself. "Well I doubt I'll get any more information out of you, so take them back to the brig and set course for their ship and blow it out of the sky."

Arnold went wide eyed as he heard his command, he just had to do something and it was now or never. As they were all led back to the brig Arnold was in front with Gerald and Helga behind him and four guards escorting them two in front, two in back. Looking back at Helga he winks at her and then pretends to faint right in the corridor. Then men come up to him and start to see what's happening when Helga headbutts one guy as he passes from behind knocking him down. Gerald trips the guy to his right and kicks the air out of him.

By the time the other two know what's happening. Arnold got up quickly knocking one guy over and when the fourth readied his weapon Helga kicked him on the side of his head, knocking him out. The quickly gathered themselves as they managed to take off the restraints each other and make their way to find a way off the ship.

* * *

><p>Well Sombra has shown how cruel a man he can be, part of this is speculation on how he would act in the jungle movie, but had to improvise. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again everyone, still trying to get my computer fixed but was slowed down by a cold and only now started feeling much better.

For many reasons I'm really hoping to get it up and running soon as I can. Until then its library computers to work on my projects.

So here are with the next installment of A New Frontier and lets see how Arnold and crew managed to make it out of this mess.

* * *

><p>Hey Arnold: A New Frontier<p>

Chapter 8

After helping Gerald and Helga out of the restraints Arnold made sure they were okay as hey checked them over for any injuries. "I'm okay football head." Helga scolded him as he tried to see if she was ok. "Relax Helga I'm just checking if have any injuries." She nudged him away "I'm fine." Arnold just signed as he resigned his point of trying to take care of Helga despite his better judgment. "Well if you fine, then lets get out of here..." he walked over to a wall terminal and started checking the ship's layout. "I remember touring an old excelsior class when my grandfather, we can make our way to main shuttle bay through these jeffries tubes so we..." he was cut off by Helga who pushed him out of the way.

"Out of my way football head, they'll find us too easily if we head to the main shuttle bay through that route, we need to take this way." She said as she mapped out the route on the screen. "That way we minimize the chances of them finding us and I have a few tricks up my sleeve, they won't know where we are till its to late." She turned and gave Arnold and Gerald a smug look which Arnold just nodded at her.

"Well lead the way" Soon they were underway heading through the corridor looking for an access hatch. As Helga leads the way she spots two men down another corridor walking towards theirs. She gives a hand gesture for them to stop and stay silent as she waits for them to come close enough.

All three wait patiently while not making a sound as the two men closer and closer. Within moments the two men turn the corner but before they can react Helga uses her marital art training she received from Commander Wittenberg. She lands a kick in the side of the man closest to her sending into the other man as he grips his side from the kick. He fell to the ground as the other managed to recover quickly and threw a punch at Helga, but her reflexes were faster then he anticipated as she grabed his arm and using the motion of his body flung him past her and onto his back knocking the wind out of thim.

The first man started to stand up again but was quickly knocked out when Helga turned to see what happened she saw Arnold standing over the man as she couldn't help but grin at him "Nice one football head, didn't think you had it in ya." she remarked as she grabbed the man's phaser.

Arnold followed suit grabbing the other phaser as they made a rush down the corridor checking each bulkhead for the section they needed to make it to. "Here we are" Proclaimed Helga as she went for the access hatch leading to the jeffries tubes, the latch was stiff as Helga tried to unlatch it as she let out a heavy groan as she struggled with the latch before Gerald intervened. "Hold on Helga let me have a crack at it." She moved aside folding her arms feeling defeated by an access hatch. Gerald managed a good grip on the latch and with some effort he opened the hatch then he smirked at Helga. "Ladies first." He said as he pointed to the jeffries tube. 'He's never going to let me live this one down' Helga thought to herself as she climbed into the Jeffries tube to lead the way off the ship.

Arnold could feel his knees starting to ache as they had to crawl through the tunnels through the ship. "Those ship builders never think of the poor fools on the ship who have to use these tunnels do they?" asked Gerald and Helga just glared at him from ahead. "Suck it up tall hair boy." Gerald just frowned as he hear those words. "Just because I wore my hair like that in the academy, I'm somehow forever stuck with that nick name."

"Relax Gerald, after all it could be worse." Helga chuckled "Yeah you could be football head." Arnold just sighed "Yes very funny Helga, now can you focus on getting us off this ship." "Oh all right football head, we're almost there." Said Helga as she got closer to the next access hatch leading to one of the vertical shafts leading through the ship.

The hatch opened as Helga pushed it out of the way and began to crawl out of the tunnel followed by Gerald and Arnold. Each of them suddenly felt so free from the tunnel they stretch a moment before continuing their trek through the ship. Meanwhile on the bridge Sombra was relaxing in his chair as one of his men came up from behind. "Sir, security has found Adami and Jarok unconscious on deck 10." Sombra took a deep breath feeling the rage in him climb as his men failed to contain three people. "Find them." He yelled as the man turned to one of the others at the tactical console. "You heard the man, find them scan every centimeter of this ship for those three." The man feeling afraid for his life began to run the scans and within moments he found them on interal sensors.

"Sir I found them deck 12 section 46." Sombra walked over to the man's station looking over the readings coming in from internal sensors. "Force fields and get a security team down there right away." The man entered the commands and suddenly in another part of the ship as the trio were making their way down of the corridors they slammed right into a force field. After recomposing themselves after such a hit Helga reached her hand out Arnold. "Give me your weapon." She demanded with a sense of urgency that Arnold didn't feel like questioning right now. As soon as he held it out to her she grabbed it and started to configure the settings while Arnold and Gerald watched in curious what she had in mind.

Helga's fingers went as fast as they could over the small control panel that regulated the weapon settings. She reminisced of her early days aboard the Rhode Island while fighting off Cardassian and Dominion forces, everything she learned from Tish was put to its ultimate test and ever since then anything Starfleet Academy had to throw at her seemed tamed by comparison.

It wasn't long before she had set the phaser to how she wanted it and began to prop it up on the ground so the emitter faced the force field. With a final press on the control panel the weapon started firing bursts of phaser fire at the force field causing it to light up with array of electrical static each time. Then she turned her attention to a nearby panel and ripped it off exposing an eps conduit and a few control panels with access ports. She dipped her hand into her pouch feeling lucky they didn't take it from her when brought on board.

Helga pulled out an iso linear chip and inserted it into a free slot and began entering commands onto the console. "What are you doing Helga?" Asked Arnold as he watched her expertly enter in the commands to the terminal. "Shhh Football head I'm focusing." Gerald just shrugged at him as Arnold glanced at him then turned his attention back to what Helga was doing on the small terminal when he recognized what she was doing. "You're accessing transporter controls." He said out load. "Shut up football head. I almost got this…" she trailed off as the computer gave a series of confirmation beeps and chirps. "Got it." Suddenly the three of them were transported to another part of the ship. As Arnold got his bearings he noticed they were in the shuttle bay. "Impressive." He couldn't help but say then to which Helga grinned "You haven't seen anything yet."

She lead them into the closest shuttle and began accessing the remote access and with her in dept knowledge of Starfleet operations she accessed the Magellan's main computer. With another series of commands she disabled the ship's vital functions leaving it with minimum power. "It will take them awhile to recover from that." She gleamed as she took gestured to the helm. "OK just get us out of here." Arnold nodded at Gerald "Take the helm Johanssen." He ordered as Gerald took the helm and began to engage the shuttle's engines. "What about the door?" Helga responded annoyed. "Hold on, hold on." She brought the shuttles weapons online and fired a phaser shot at the shuttle bay door breaking the air tight seal of the bay as they took off scrapping the hull on part of the door that remained.

The three of them cheered but suddenly the shuttle rocked back and forth "What was that?" asked Arnold. "We took a direct hit to the engines." Yelled Helga as she struggled to keep the ship together. "I though you disabled those systems." The shuttle rocked again. "They're using an independent weapon system, I'll try to.." she was cut off by another hit. "Engines are offline, rerouting power to emergency thrusters." Gerald said as the shuttle careened back to the planet's surface. Then Helga was tossed from her chair while Arnold and Gerald struggled to stay in theirs." Inertial dampers offline rerouting what power is left.

The small crew fought against the counter forces in the shuttle as they tried to regain control. Arnold looked out the main view port in horror as the ground came ever closer till suddenly Gerald announced "Inertia dampers and emergency thrusters online." The shuttle pulled up fast but it wasn't quick enough to avoid contact with a tall tree as it scraped the port nacelle and sent the shuttle hurtling back to the ground.

After Arnold came to again he surveyed the cabin of the shuttle, luckily this time their landing was much softer and he could see Gerald and Helga were fine as he activated the shuttle door and walked outside holding up hand to protect his eyes from the sun. He could see they had a few hours of sunlight left before night fell.

* * *

><p>Arnold just can't catch a break can he, but at least Sombra has been slowed down so and should give them time to recoup and make it back to the ship.<p>

Untill next time.


End file.
